


Grandiloquent

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [882]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Shopping isn't always sunshine and roses.





	Grandiloquent

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/30/2001 for the word [grandiloquent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/30/grandiloquent).
> 
> grandiloquent  
> Lofty in style; pompous; bombastic.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #526 Shopping.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Grandiloquent

Tony sighed. He loved shopping, but he hated the other shoppers. There was always one grandiloquent shopper who thought everyone needed to hear his voice. 

If there wasn't a shopper like that then there was a homeless person shouting about how he needed money and how great he was and shouldn't you give him money. Today, it was a case of the shopper who thought everything looked good on him and happily announced it to the world.

If it were any other day, Tony would have turned and left, but he needed to find a suit for Gibbs that he wouldn't hate. If he didn't find one soon who knew what Gibbs would wear to their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
